


Pattoncake

by Impsc



Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [4]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impsc/pseuds/Impsc
Summary: Patton gathers the required materials for Pattoncake
Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pattoncake

Patton had such a great idea! Logan and Roman were going to love it. But he wanted it to be a surprise, so he would have to distract them somehow, first.

Hmmm, how to do it?

“Good mooooorning, Patton!” Roman popped up suddenly right next to Patton’s hammock, causing him to yelp and fall right out of it. Oh no! He had already been wearing his glasses, Roman would be suspicious that he had woke up before him!

“Hey Patton,” said Roman, poking Patton lightly.

“Yes?” said Patton from the floor, trying to hide his face in his clothes and hair.

Roman leaned over the hammock and looked at Patton upside down. “Logan said he wants to map a scary place today, want to come?”

Aha! A perfect distraction! “No?”

“Okay! We’ll come back for lunch or maybe dinner probably!” Roman bounced over to Logan, who already looked ready to go.

“Good day, then, Patton,” said Logan and he and Roman went down the trapdoor and were gone.

Yes! Distraction plan success!

* * *

Patton quickly got some snacks and his basket, waited a little bit for maximum stealth, then hurried down the rope ladder himself. He’d have to go fast if he wanted his surprise to be ready by lunch or maybe dinner probably!

Okay, lagoon first. Patton hurried down the way to the lagoon. How many clams would he need? It would be better if he could get some little fish in a container, but he couldn’t think of a way to ask the fish if they wanted to play, so clams would work.

He kicked his shoes off as soon as he arrived at the beach and ran over to bury his feet in the wet sand at the shoreline. It always felt so weird on his toes. He ran his fingers through the sand underwater. Why did it always act like it was dry underwater, and then your hand got all slimy and gross as soon as you took it out? He’d have to ask Logan, he’d probably know. Ooo, a nice big clam! Bigger than his whole hand, perfect! One more, one more.

Patton searched for a while, and he found a lot of little clams, and lots of pretty shells for Roman, but he had yet to find another clam as big as the first one.

He was messing around in a patch of seaweed when he saw- was that a hand? The webbed fingered hand quickly dropped another _perfectly_ sized clam at his feet. Patton quickly brushed through the seaweed to find the new friend the hand was connected to, and he caught a glimpse of a face and then a sparkly tail as the mermaid darted away.

“Thank you!” He hoped they had heard him. He picked up the clam they had left him, admiring how big it was. Maybe they could play with them later! Or maybe if Roman ever found that other boy again he could play too!

Happily thinking about new friends, Patton shook the sand off his hands and feet underwater and walked back up on the beach, getting his feet covered in sand again. Hmm. He’d just have to wait until his feet dried to put his shoes back on. But he needed to go into the woods for the next part. Well, he could take a break.

Patton spread out all the shells and the clams he had found so that they could dry too, and then he laid himself out on a large flat rock that had been nicely warmed by the sun.

So nice… a short nap would be fine…

* * *

Patton jerked awake. The sun was significantly lower in the sky now. Oooohhh, he’d really have to hurry if he wanted to get back before Roman and Logan!

He put all the shells and clams into the basket and tugged his shoes back on, brushing off the last of the sand, then darted into the trees.

Sticks, sticks, sticks, and then maybe a net. Hopefully, he could find a net, he wasn’t sure if he had time to make one anymore. They had some string back at the treehouse for tying the sticks together, so what he needed was two ones with two branches on the end and then a shorter stick to attach to it so he could put the net there and make a racket.

The shorter sticks were easy. The branching sticks took a little longer, but eventually he found two of the perfect size. No nets, though. Vines? No, they would be too thick.

Well, he had to go to the lost things beach anyway. He had some candles, but he was gonna need more for the game.

Hurry- the sun just kept _moving_! Stop moving so fast, sun! Patton thought at the sky. The basket was getting kinda heavy now. Patton set it down at the edge of the beach and started looking for nets and candles.

This time he kept his shoes on as he went onto the beach, weaving in and out of the tall grass. Maybe he could make a net from the grass? It looked long enough… he picked some strands as he went, just in case.

About an hour later, he had an armful of grass, one net he had tripped on and almost gotten tangled up in, and three more wax candles. One of the candles was shaped like a little unicorn, and Patton was sad that he would have to melt it, but he was going to need all the candles he could get.

* * *

At this point the sun is quite low in the sky, but not to worry, Logan and Roman are otherwise occupied, and will, in fact, be a bit late. Patton, however, is unaware of this. We could whisper on the wind that he does not need to hurry quite so much, but I do not think he would believe us. Oh, he has arrived back at the treehouse now, let us see what he does with his treasures.

Patton dumped his, very full at this point, basket next to their usual firepit spot and rushed up the rope ladder to get his cooking pot, as well as the rest of his candles. He slid back down the ladder and ran to grab some sticks for the fire, dumping the pot and candles with everything else.

Ooohhh, Logan was so much better at starting the fire! It took him several tries, but he got it eventually, and proceeded to set up the pot over the top of it, filling it with all of the candles. Then he got to work on weaving the grass net he would need for the second racket.

By the time he was finished, he had two tied together rackets, two nice dry clams, and a mostly melted pot of wax. He flopped onto his back on the ground with an audible sigh of relief. And all before Roman and Logan got back! Success!

* * *

The sun was setting beautifully over the trees, filling the woods with a lovely golden color, when Logan and Roman finally returned, looking a little tired and more than a little wet.

Patton jumped up immediately. “Hey, hey! I made a game, do you guys want to play? It’ll be so fun after all the danger you guys did today!”

“That sentence really isn’t correct, Patton-“ started Logan before Roman, who had previously looked very tired, got very excited again and interrupted.

“Of course, Patton! There’s always time for one more adventure before bed! What’s the game?”

Patton laughed and clapped his hands. They wanted to play! “It’s called Pattoncake! It’s like pattycake except this one has my name in it!”

“Alright,” sighed Logan, “just let me put my map away.” Logan went up the rope ladder and Patton led Roman over to the wax pot.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to stick your hands in here.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Patton had the clams in his hands, Logan had the rackets, and Roman’s hands were covered in dried wax.

“Okay, everybody ready?” said Patton, holding up the clams.

“I fail to see reasoning for any of this,” said Logan.

“The wax was very hot!” said Roman.

“Alright, we’re all set! Now, get ready, because on this ride, you will get wet!” said Patton.

“How?!”

“What are we doing?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't expecting me to try and explain how this game is supposed to go because mate I've got no clue either


End file.
